


Blind Trust

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Restraints, Smut, Teasing, Top Peter Quill, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Peter was a tempting sight, restrained and blindfolded, while he waited for Tony to make a move.





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Thought you all might like another StarkQuill fic. I've only written it once before and this is the first time I'm writing it with smut.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : N5 - Sex Toy: Blindfold

“Starlight?” the tone was questioning and had Tony grinning as he watched Peter sprawled out on his bed. He had secured his space pirate down, arms and legs spread where they were tied, after he’d slipped the blindfold on.

Now he was silently admiring his work.

Despite all of his quirks, the goofiness that was often coupled with a surprisingly caring persona, Peter was ridiculously trusting. Tony absolutely loved it. He loved knowing that Peter trusted him _this_ much, without an ounce of hesitation, and that fact had something warm and light filling his chest. It gave him a kind of high that even flying didn’t manage to give him.

“Come on, Starlight. Where are you?”

Tony silently stripped, his clothing left in a heap on the floor with Peter’s, as he let his eyes roam over Peter’s naked body. There were light scars showing off a rough life and every last one of them was a testament to Peter’s ability to survive, to persevere and push forward. Tony was learning to appreciate his own scars for what they said about his own experiences but he had no problem with Peter’s. They had the added bonus of making his space pirate look even more rugged in all the best ways. He didn’t say a word in response to Peter’s questioning. Instead he climbed up onto Peter’s bed and casually moved to straddle Peter.

The temptation to just sink down on that glorious cock was right there, teasing and tempting him to forgo any foreplay, but Tony held off. Despite popular belief he did have impulse control when he wanted to.

He grinned when Peter jolted with a low groan as Tony shifted back so his ass pressed against Peter’s semi-hard cock and he lazily circled his hips so he was lightly grinding down on Peter’s cock. It earned him another groan and a buck of Peter’s hips as he pressed himself up against Tony in clear encouragement.

While Tony had every single intention of sinking down on Peter and riding him until his space boyfriend came howling his name there were _other_ things he wanted to do first. He leaned up and nipped at the underside of Peter’s jaw, pressing a kiss against warm skin, as Peter jerked with a choked swear. The whole time he kept moving idly back and forth over Peter’s cock, relishing the trembling of Peter’s body and the needy moan the other man released.

A flush was staining Peter’s cheeks and his lips were parted as his breathing picked up.

“Not playing fair, Starlight. Not fair at all.”

“Never said I would, _Pirate_.” Tony grinned, wide and bright and wicked, as his fingers danced over Peter’s skin and had him jerking at the touch. He nipped at Peter’s collarbone, grinned when it had Peter jolting with a moan, before trailing down to Peter’s right nipple. Tony didn’t immediately move, he sat there and waited, until Peter released something that could only be called a whine.

Tony smirked and leaned down to twirl his tongue around the hardened nipple while reaching over to roll and twist the other. Under him Peter bucked up again, pressing that hard cock against Tony’s ass, while more moans and delightful whines spilled from his lips. “You’re feeling evil today, Starlight.” Peter’s voice was getting rougher, filled with lust and arousal, as Tony switched his mouth to the other nipple. “Ohhhh so evil. Soooo _oh my God_!”

He bit back a snicker when the roll of his hips, the hard grind of him pushing down, had Peter yanking at his restraints and making absolutely delightful sounds. Tony did miss seeing Peter’s eyes going dark with arousal but he had no intention of removing that blindfold.

It was far too much fun having Peter not knowing what he was going to do next.

“Evil?” Tony made sure his tone was innocent though he knew the expression on his face was anything but. He was enjoying himself far too much for that to be the case and without Peter able to actually _see_ his expression there was really no need to hide it. “You think I’m evil?” he asked it softly, pressing his lips against the shell of Peter’s ear and smiling when it caused Peter to shiver. “Last night you were telling me how _good_ and _sweet_ and _lovely_ I am. Why the change of heart?”

“Please, Starlight, _please_.”

“I do like when you beg, _Starlord_.”

He also really loved when Peter lost control and talked absolute _filth_ into his ear while pressing him down, pounding into him and promising he was going to _ruin_ Tony.

“Mmmmm.” Tony bit back a laugh at Peter’s reaction when he slid off of Peter, leaving him tied down and achingly hard. He watched how Peter tried to find him.

Tony picked up the bottle of lube he’d discarded, shifted himself onto his knees and with lube slick fingers started to prepare himself. He made sure to moan, gasp and whine as his fingers worked into his ass. Peter’s head snapped to face his direction, fingers curling with obvious _want_ , while Tony fingered himself open.

“ _Ohhhh_.” Tony rubbed against his prostate, sparks of pleasure lighting up inside of him and causing his heart to race as his breathing hitched, while watching Peter reacting to each sound that spilled from his lips. “I wish it was _your_ fingers.” His voice was rough. The sound Peter made, of want and need, came as Tony added another finger and had Tony almost saying _fuck it_ to sink down on Peter immediately. He held back. “So full…wish I had something _more_. Something to fuck me full…leave me aching and begging for more.”

“ _Starlight…_ ” that was a whine. That was an absolute, pouty whine and Tony loved it.

Tony added more lube, watched how Peter was clearly trying to see him but the blindfold made it where Peter could only listen and imagine. His poor, poor space pirate.

“Maybe a toy?” he almost laughed at the way Peter yanked on his restraints, trying to get to him but not breaking them even though Tony _knew_ he could. “Something long and thick…something that would fill me up just right…”

“So _evil_.”

Tony’s cheeks were flushed, his legs were trembling and he was right there on the edge. He pulled his fingers free and reached over to stroke along Peter’s hard length. Peter bowed up, moaning and trying to fuck his fist.

He let go.

Tony listened to the wrecked, needy sound that Peter made and shifted so he was straddling Peter once more.

His hand curled around Peter’s cock, pressed it against his hole and without an ounce of hesitation Tony sunk down. Peter strained and jerked, head moving, as Tony took him inch by inch until his ass rested against Peter and his space pirate was completely buried inside of him.

“Ooooh _yes_.” Peter hissed it and Tony would have laughed if he wasn’t floating on the feeling of being full. He rolled his hips, clenching down and loving the sounds he was pulling out of Peter with each movement. “Please, Starlight, _please move_.”

Who was he to deny such a wrecked, needy request?

Tony started off slow, dragging it out and watching how Peter’s fingers curled. Underneath him Peter bucked up into him, trying to push deeper and deeper. It felt so good, the delightful high of power and trust coupled with a thick cock buried inside of him.

Peter really did deserve a reward for letting Tony tie him up and blindfold him.

He started moving faster and faster, riding Peter harder and rougher, as Peter tried to fuck up into him as best he could with the position Tony had happily placed him in. Peter was moaning, groaning and swearing colorfully. Underneath them the mattress groaned with each hard thrust of Tony’s hips.

“Love how good you feel.” Tony breathed out, eyes hooded and lips parting as pleasure burned through him. “Fuck, Peter, fuck you feel—” he shifted his angle, fucking himself down over and over again, until he was nailing his prostate and dragging himself closer to his orgasm.

Tony _knew_ Peter was holding off. That Peter was waiting to hear Tony come before he let go and it had him leaning forward, still moving his hips and clenching down to pull out louder sounds of pleasure, to crash their mouths together. He grinned against Peter’s mouth and moaned softly when Peter surged up into the kiss as something behind him broke with two loud cracks. Tony knew that Peter’s legs were now free when Peter braced his feet on the bed to repeatedly thrust up into Tony. The sudden hard, fast feeling of Peter fucking up into him had Tony spiraling into bright pleasure.

Peter swallowed the moan that escaped from Tony when his orgasm slammed into him as Peter moved faster and faster, as quick as he could with his arms bound. Tony’s face ended up pressed against Peter’s neck, his fingers clenching, while Peter pumped into him and slammed deep with a loud groan of Tony’s name.

“Fuck, Starlight.” Peter breathed out as he eased back and Tony remained draped over him, softening cock still buried inside, as they both slowly started to control their breathing. “You were right…the blindfold really _did_ heighten everything.” There was a pause, “I might have broken some of your restraints.”

Tony laughed against his neck, “Of course I was right. Why would I ever lie about that?” he’d figured out that Peter had broken some of them earlier, “I’ll forgive you this once considering you did it for a very pleasurable reason.”

The grin was noticeable in Peter’s voice as it lowered into something close to a purr, “Now…why don’t you take these off so I can pin you down and apologize for ever doubting you?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first StarkQuill fic I wrote was cute and fluffy. This one? This one I threw myself into the deep end and went with pure smut. These two boys just wanted to have fun and who am I to deny them that?
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed it! They certainly enjoyed themselves.
> 
> So...how'd I do?
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
